


Mourning Song

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Other, Poetry, Rape/Non-con References, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-06
Updated: 2002-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captured padawan is contemplated. Very dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Song

my fingers want to wrap themselves  
around your hair  
around your heart  
my body wants to drumbeat with the rhythm of yours  
I want to feel you in the dark bruise of my soul  
want to see if somehow your light  
will pierce the dark and leave me  
screaming in agony  
losing myself to your touch.

my hands want to wrap themselves  
around your cock  
around your throat  
my body wants to feel your breathing fade  
I want to seize you in the night of my desire  
want to see if somehow you'll hold onto the light  
when I have tortured you and left you  
screaming in agony  
aching in sympathy with you.

my spirit wants to wrap itself  
around your mind  
around your soul  
my spirit wants to watch you yield  
I want to kiss you savagely  
want to rape your mouth with my tongue  
as you scream in agony  
drawing blood from kiss-swollen lips.

my heart wants to wrap itself  
around your light  
around your Light  
my heart wants to leech it out  
I want to bleed you slow  
want to watch you break  
screaming in agony  
as just before you die you say you love me.


End file.
